The Recap
by TheWriter946
Summary: The Tale of Three Brothers seen in this majestic series. Inspired Fan One-Shot


_A/N: Came up in my mind while looking at the connections and fanart of The Tale of Three Brothers and the whole Harry Potter series. Always wondering that if there is a fanfic or Youtube video did the whole summarization between Emma Watson's beautiful narration and clips of the whole franchise, please message or PM me if there is indeed any. Enjoy! Pure coincidence if its the case. Harry Potter belongs to brillant J.K Rowling. __Credits to head image. __I don't own anything._

* * *

"There were once three brothers, who were travelling along a lonely winding road... at twilight."

_"-**Midnight**."_

_"Mom always said midnight."_

_"Twilight is fine. Better actually."_

"There were once three brothers, who were travelling along a lonely winding road... at twilight."

* * *

"In time the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass..."

_After getting off the express, all of the students are in front of a huge river. Behold, across, there was the one of the most well-known magical place any one seen. _

**_Hogwarts. _**

_"__Right, then. This way to the boats!"_

"But they were learned in the magical arts the three brothers simply waved their wands... and made a bridge."

"Before they could cross however they found their path blocked by a hooded figure."

_"It is not wise to be wandering around this late **hour**..."_

_"...__The prophecy did not refer to a **woman**."_

_"...I have a few start-of-term notices, I wish to **announce**..."_

"It was Death."

_When disaster comes, he's there..._

"And he felt cheated. Cheated, because travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning."

**_"Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit..."_**

"He pretended to congratulate the three brothers..."

"...on their magic..."

"_The Dark Lord! Y__ou have no idea the weapons he __possesses!"_

_"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class... As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate... the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making..."_

_"-__aged twelve, suspect __entrant in the tri-wizard tournament. __His eyes swimming with the ghosts of __his-"_

"...and said, that each had earned a prize..."

"...for being clever enough to **evade** him."

_"Is there something... you wish to tell me?" Famed known sorcerer Albus Dumbledore stated to a young ambitous wizard named Tom Riddle. _

_"Well? What message does the Dark Lord has for me this time?" The aged well-known warlock, who is fighting against new forces of darkness, questioned to a desperate man with black sleek hair. _

_"__...you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts ...to those who ...ask for it." The envicted headmaster said, as Harry Potter hid as he watched with his friend. _

"The oldest asked for a wand,** more powerful** than any in existence..."

_Tom Marvolo Riddle wrote in fire of his name and gave a whoosh: **I Am Lord Voldemort.**_

"..so death fashioned him a wand. From the elder tree that stood nearby..."

_The most dangerous dark wizard looked over** the disturbed tomb** of the former famed headmaster, whose face is at rest, and sntached his wand that was rested with him. Ultimate power flowed through him as he shot through the sky._

"The second brother he decided he wanted to humiliate death even further.."

_"Have you ever considered that you ask too much, that you take too much for granted? Has it ever crossed **your brilliant mind** that I don't want to do this anymore?"_

_"Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant. I will not negotiate with you, Severus..."_

"...and asked for the power to recall **loved ones** from their graves. "

"_PLEASE. Hide Them! Hide Them All! I beg of you!" _

"So Death picked a stone from the river and offered it to him."

"Finally, Death turned to the third brother."

"A **humble man**, asked for something that allowed him to go from that place...without being followed by death..."

"And so it was that death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility..."

_"What is it?.. Some kind of cloak."_

_"Well, let's see, then. Put it on."_

_"My body's gone!"_

* * *

"The first brother travelled to a distant village... with the elder wand in his hand, he killed a wizard with whom he once had quarrels..."

"Drunk with the power that the elder wand had given him... he bragged about it."

_It all came down to this. The Dark Lord, and the Boy who lived his wrath. _

"But that night... another wizard stole the wand, and slit the brothers throat for good measure."

_"The bloody trail of the Elder Wand is splattered across the pages of Wizarding history..."_

"And so the death took the first brother for his own."

_He feared death once... and he fears it again... He leaned over, the powers that he gained for a lifetime... vanished, as pieces of skin flailed from his body. He gave one final mournful moan, before a new sunrise..._

* * *

"The second brother journeyed home, where he took the stone and turned it thrice in his hand."

"To his delight the girl he once wanted to marry before her untimely death... appeared before him."

"But soon she turned sad and cold-"

_"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

"-because she did not belong to the mortal world."

_"If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."_

"Driven mad with hopeless longing..."

_"What would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"_

"..the second brother killed himself..."

_"You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus, but only I can live... forever."_

_"Mi' lord-!"_

_He sliced through the air..._

_"~Nagini, kill..."_

"...so as to join her..."

_"...look at me."_

"And so death took the second brother."

_"You have your mother's eyes..."_

* * *

"As for the third brother Death searched for many years but was never able to find him only when he had attained a great age the youngest brother shed the cloak of invisibilty and gave it to his son...

_**"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."**_

"...he then greeted death as a old friend..."

_"The Boy Who Lived... Come to die!"_

"...and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals..."

_At this certain moment, Harry and Dumbledore trudged to the bright light from what-seems to be a clear and cleaner version of King's Cross station..._

_"Where would the train take me?" Harry said with bemusement. _

_The amused wizard smiled. _

_"On."_

**_"...so there we are-"_**

_He... _

_Harry remembered his once-been prison: the cupboard under the stairs... _

_"He wanted to be stopped, to be dragged back, to be sent home... __But he was home."_

_Voldemort..._

_Tom looked in amazement as a cabinet was lit with flames. _

_And Snape..._

_He was tired... tired of all the harassment placed on him._

_"The abandoned boys, had all found home here."_

_"Those are the Deathy Hallows." _**_-Harry Potter and the Deathy Hallows. _**

End


End file.
